RuneScape Fan Fiction:Request for bureaucracy (candidate approval)
As you are probably well aware, the community nominations stage of our search for a bureaucrat is over. We have two candidates, myself, and User:Hyper86. We are both tied with two votes each. Now, as the rising vandalism makes this an urgent matter, I believe we have two options. *One, to hold another election, with Hyper86 and I as the only candidates. *Or Two, we can make both of us bureaucrats. So, if you have another option to give, or an opinion to voice, please do so here. [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] ---- Both of you should be a beau, you both deserve it--Turok Obama 00:26, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Agreed with Turok. Howiter1 01:37, July 9, 2010 (UTC) True, but we need some admins too, you know. 11:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I think that they should be bureaucrats, with being equal in the votes, and maybe make El Chris2/Sarixs an admin (the only other nominee that got any votes)? Superscientist 16:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Here's who I think should be a beau on this wikia El Chris2 Teh rune stranger Hyper86 Superscientist Balmz Karshi Nz is nice Turok Obama Mectrixctic Howiter1 coroxn All these people should be beaus because all of us are very responsible/ Also there's a lot of spam/useless pages that need to be deleted and making all of us a beau would allow us to have very high protection for the wiki. That's my point of view though--Turok Obama 18:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::But. Balmz, making every user that doesn't vandalise the wiki is not, in my view, the way to do things. Making lots of people Bureaucrats just for contributing makes the whole thing meaningless. My view is that there should be one bureaucrat for every ten users, and an admin for every five. So, with the twelve active users we have now, two bureaucrats is more than enough. A Bureaucrat shouldn't just be a shield against vandalism, he or she should be a user who settles disputes and keeps order on the wiki. :::Making every user a Bureaucrat could lead to an environment where everyone buts heads against one another, thinking there way is the best. The wiki would be in a state of complete anarchy, an edit war ground. Two Bureaucrats is enough authority for now, until the wiki grows. [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] ::: :::Coroxn, your signature makes it rather awkward to type after you. Anyway. :::In my opinion, Hyper makes the second-highest quality articles on the site* and that's enough to warrant Bureacracy, and Coroxn deserves Bureaucracy because he clearly wants it a lot. Karshí 19:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ' ::: *Superscientist comes first.'' ::: The users i chose don't spam the wiki or vandalize, and here's why i believe that the list of users should be beaus. We can't all constantly be on guard for the wki, some of us have to do other things. My idea would make sure there's almost always at least one beau active as opposed to if we only had 1 or 2 beaus. Also we're the only ones who really contribute to the wiki so we should have the power, just my pov--Turok Obama 21:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Though I don't want to stress this point, other Wiki's only have about ten Bureaucrats for hundreds of Users. [[User:Coroxn|'''Coroxn]] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] 23:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) So you think users with 150 edits that don't vandalize can be beaus? Luckily rollbacks, maybe. Admins, that would be overwhelming, but Crats? No way! Also, kindly delete your contribution on Template:News... Your ludicrous point of view does not deserve main page. That is vandalism. 14:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Excuse me, I was not logged in. I am in fact 14:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Closing Guys we need to close this ASAP. I propose Hyper and Coroxn for bureaucrats and another community discussion to elect admins. Please comment and approve/disprove Support: 5 Neutral: 2 Oppose: 0 Support - As nom. 14:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Support - I love these guys. Howiter1 15:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Neutral - i am neutral. I think there could be better ones (not talking about me), but it is ok. Better then no bureaucrat. 22:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Support ah shucks I like the idea--Turok Obama 01:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I've added your vote to the poll. 13:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Support Sounds alright to me. Good luck! Superscientist 13:11, July 24, 2010 (UTC) 'Neutral '- I agree with Sarixs. Nz is nice 16:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC)Nz is nice '''Support- '''Hmm... sure! 2 more bureaucrats! Misthalin rules 09:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Category:RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki community